Dominance
by StrawberryShockPineAppleLove
Summary: It was their little game to play, fighting whichever way they could... Rated M for explicit language and lemons! You have been warned.


**!Warning: LEMON. (see summary, please)**

**oOoOoO**

Shikamaru did not like being tied up. Not at all.

Which was why he was very put out to wake up and find that he was tied to a chair, wrists bound by chains, and shirtless.

Yeah. Not good.

It was even worse when the door creaked open and his oh-so-sexy girlfriend strode in and smirked at him, turned around to lock the door—giving him a _very _nice view of her ass—before making her way towards him, her hips swaying as she stalked forward with almost disdainful grace.

And of course she was wearing nothing but black lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. It clung lasciviously to her rather impressive bust and hung skimpily off her waist, showing off her thighs while urging his lower regions to expand.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

She sidled forward and slid onto his lap, wrapping her legs solidly around his waist as one finger tilted his chin up, forcing him to look up at her. It was hard to keep his eyes from straying down her cleavage, which was pressing so invitingly against him.

"Hello there, Mr. Crybaby," she breathed, smirking down at him. "Miss me?"

Her hands pressed his face deeper into her breasts as he mumbled, "You're such a troublesome bitch, Temari."

She laughed. "You know you love it."

She leaned down slowly and bit him gently on the ear, massaging the edge back and forth between her teeth in an almost hypnotic pattern, rubbing her chest sensually against him all the while. He almost whimpered in carnal pleasure as she dragged her tongue along the length of his ear, sucking on the silver stud.

"Barely back and you're already being troublesome," he breathed as she turned her attention to his other ear.

"Don't ruin my fun, Nara," she warned him softly as she pulled his face up higher. "You'll regret it…in _more_ ways than one."

He grunted in response.

Her lips pressed against his and he groaned inaudibly, dragging his tongue against hers as she moaned in appreciation. Shikamaru was painfully aware of the fact that he was in no position to push her down and have his way with her, and he hated it. Normally he would've been able to think of a hundred ways out of this predicament….but the way she was kissing him and pressing herself flush against his body….He couldn't think at all. The bitch would pay for it later. For now he'd let her have her fun.

Suddenly she slipped off of him, stepping back to admire her work. He glared at her as her eyes focused with smug intensity on his crotch, a huge, feral smirk blooming across her face.

"Mmmmmm," she hummed, dragging out the syllable in a way that caused Shikamaru to squirm in his bondage. "Pitching a tent there, are we?" She ran her fingers across the fabric that his cock was currently straining against, causing him to hiss in protest. Her fingers continued to rub against him in eccentric, torturous patterns, occasionally cupping him before resuming the actions that were inflicting physical anguish and pleasure on his body.

"You tease," he growled hungrily. "Temari, you problematic pain in the—"

His complaints were cut short as his pants were suddenly ripped off his legs, baring his body to her in all his naked glory. She kneeled down before him and all thoughts in his mind dissolved into mush as her fingers wrapped around him, without any fabric to get in the way of her as her fingers kneaded him slowly.

He unconsciously bucked against her as her hand did something mind-blowing to him.

"Sh-shit…." He gasped. "Damn it, you—"

Then her mouth was on him, tongue swirling around him as she drew him deeper into her mouth. Soon she was at the base, her tongue running up and down him all the while. Shikamaru bit his tongue in an attempt to keep from cursing.

After a while she'd finished and had pulled back, leaving Shikamaru swearing with a raging hard-on that was practically begging for relief with her skimpily-clad body right in front of him. Before he could say a word, however, she was straddling him.

She kissed him as she rocked her pelvis forward, massaging her clit against his groin as her lips moved in a heated dance against his. Shikamaru bit back curses at the friction her thong caused as it chaffed against his bare skin. Her limbs wrapped themselves securely around his waist and her boobs mashed against his chest, nipples hard through the practically useless fabric of her bra. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her close, but the chains left him vulnerable and unable to do a thing.

But…..No, there was one move he still had…he was so stupid not to think of it earlier…

"Unchain me," he whispered as Temari bit at the tender flesh of his collarbone. She chuckled lightly but didn't say a thing, merely thrusting with more force, causing another string of profanities to tumble out of his mouth.

"Woman, unchain me."

"Or what?" she exhaled as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck.

Which was exactly what he wanted to hear.

**oOoOoOo**

Temari couldn't help but think of how infuriatingly sexy it was when her boyfriend gave her that lazyass smirk.

He was leaning back in his chair, his lips tilted in that exasperating but damn attractive grin that made Temari both want to kiss him senseless and beat him to the floor, watching her with that condescending expression that always meant he won. But she'd be damned if she let him win.

"What's that look on your face for?" she snapped, eager to remind him who was in charge.

It was at that moment that she felt his shadows wrap around her legs and up her torso, snaking around her arms and ensnaring her in a web of shadows.

He leered at her as a shadow hand squeezed one of her breasts and she gave a startled yelp, jerking back what distance she could with his shadows lashing her down.

Temari glowered at him, her eyes narrowing. "Nara, let me go."

He smirked. "I don't think I will."

The shadows pushed her forward, chest towards him, and he bit into her clothed breast with little mercy. Temari let out a strangled scream as his teeth teased her nipple, cursing him to the hell. Another shadow groped her ass, as more practically binded her to his body. Her arms were bound behind her back, leaving her completely vulnerable. He ground against her slowly, his dick pressing through her lingerie at her wet center, his mouth moving to her other breast.

Temari could feel herself getting wet, very very wet. Somehow this monopolizing Shikamaru was even more inexplicably sexy than the one who was completely under her control a few minutes ago. He was turning her on even more than he was pissing her off, and frankly? She just needed to get laid.

"Now, woman," he said in between bites, "The key?"

"..In the drawer next to the bed," she finally said after his shadow hands and mouth increased their force, causing her to bite her lip.

He pulled her down in another kiss and in a few moments there was the clinking of metal as she heard the handcuffs fall to the floor.

**oOoOoOo**

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Shikamaru whispered smugly as his shadows secured Temari's arms and legs before picking her up bridal style. He gazed down at her self-righteously, taking every inch of her curvaceous body as he could. She glowered back up at him, her thin blond eyebrows furrowed and her teal eyes flashing. Her golden hair was a disarray, her four pigtails a ethereal halo around her head, lacy black lingerie a nice contrast against her sun-kissed skin. Shikamaru licked his lips as he threw her onto the bed, crawling up to hover over her.

He planted light kisses against the inside of her legs as his shadows tightened their grips on her before he spread her legs apart, cupping the hot space between her calves. He rubbed his fingers eagerly against her, causing her to writhe and moan under his attentions. The fabric that barely covered her was extremely damp, soaking his digits with her fluids.

His teeth encased the lace and he tore it off her in one fluid motion before reaching up to unclasp her bra and throw it aside.

She was just as naked as he was now.

"My name, Temari," he growled, his voice filled with raw need and lust. "I want to hear you scream it. Loud and _fucking clear."_

Then he dived in.

"Shit!" he heard Temari scream. "Dammit! Y-y-you—Ah!"

"Shut up woman," he snarled as he resumed sating his hunger. "Just shut up."

She was shuddering violently as he practically hate her alive. Spasms rocked throughout her body as Temari twitched underneath him, but Shikamaru as far from done. Two of his fingers slipped into her and out and in again.

"Dammit Shikamaru, I'm going to—"

He pulled out of her quickly and Temari gave a nearly unnoticeable whimper of disappointment as he towered over her, panting uncontrollably.

"Y-you want this, bitch?" he growled as he kissed her sweat-slicked skin. "Do you?"

"Shikamaru, you asshole….Just fuck me," she retorted, her chest heaving. "Fuck me already."

He was more than happy to oblige.

He positioned himself and thrust his cock onto her, nearly howling in ecstasy as the warmth of her sex spilled over him.

Shikamaru moved slowly. He knew that Temari could've killed him for it, but he didn't care. He wanted to see her squirm, hear her pant with luscious desire. It was tight, and every movement of his caused her to tremble with need and want. Gradually he quickened the pace, harder and harder and harder…

He brought a nipple into his mouth and pulled at it with his teeth, resulting with a surprised whimper that made him lose control of his shadows. Her arms, free of their restraint, wrapped around him and she pressed herself ravenously against the hard plains of his body, her tongue lapping across the taut skin of his neck as her nails scratched harshly against his back.

"D-damn, crybaby," she said in between pants as she moved to his ear. "Never knew you had so much energy."

"Other things are too troublesome to waste energy on," he replied, using his hands to press her body further onto him. "You, on the other hand….Heh," he grunted as Temari's teeth dug into the sensitive flesh of his lobe. "You're just so…uhn…._stimulating_…Temari…."

His teeth clamped harder onto her breast and he lost himself has Temari's walls clenched around him, thrusting him over the edge and into his own oblivion.

**oOoOoOo**

Sunlight warmed her back as Temari stretched her limbs, pushing her chaotic hair out of her face. She blinked for a moment, studying her surroundings, her eyes squinting against the sun's bright glare.

The chair that she'd chained Shikamaru to, there, the shackles themselves, abandoned on the floor…the door, locked, her bra thrown onto the bedside cabinet, her thong kicked under the chair….the huge bed, the ivory sheets under her nude body, smooth against her skin….

Something ghosted lazily up her thigh, and she turned to find Shikamaru smiling at her as he inclined back onto the plush pillows, his dark hair spread in a curtain of black silk fanned out around his head.

"Morning," he said, voice husky, as she turned and crawled onto him in invitation to his open arms.

"Morning," Temari agreed as Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...Hello...There? <strong>

**I'm new to this site, and new to writing fanfictions as well. This is my first attempt at writing a lemon, so I'm not expecting it to all that good. But I'd like it if people refrain from flaming, please? Constructive criticism, on the other hand, is highly welcome! **


End file.
